


Provoke

by Fishfever



Category: R1SE (Band), 创造营2019
Genre: M/M, 冲上昀潇 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:22:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21645943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fishfever/pseuds/Fishfever
Kudos: 2





	Provoke

Provoke

现背，联动 长大了的小情侣

🌲瓜🐧花，亲亲请注意排雷

一块放了一点点酸梅的红烧肉，希望大家吃的肥而不腻（企鹅鞠躬  
——————————————————————————  
李昀锐打开家里的灯，深冬的空气凉凉的，更显出屋里没有人的空荡

李昀锐晃晃神，想起前两天翟潇闻说圣诞节大岛高中原宣传部成员好不容易有聚会，今晚估计是和学长他们玩儿了。

可是我也是坐了几个小时的公交来的呀，李昀锐有一点点小脾气，看看手里给翟潇闻带的小蛋糕，觉得自己真是幼稚

电话在李昀锐郁闷的时候及时弹了出来

“小林你家翟潇闻喝多了在这耍酒疯呢我们按不住你赶紧给人带回家”学长的语音里透漏着那头的嘈杂

“翟潇闻你快从桌子上下来！”

“我抓不住他了谁来按住翟潇闻另一条腿！”

“小林呢，我要回家找小林！小林今天回家！”听起来翟潇闻醉的迷迷糊糊，也没有丢失让李昀锐不自觉笑起来的天分

“好好好，小林就来就来，你先从桌子上下来——”学长的声音由远及近“小林，算哥求你了，赶紧过来带他回去”

李昀锐挂了电话，着急地起身穿上还带着热度的风衣，围巾赶不及围，顺手收拾了几个翟潇闻来不及丢的外卖盒，关上了家里的灯

黑暗中，李昀锐站在门口，看着地上四仰八叉的两个人的鞋，心中的懊恼如雪融一般消散。

他俩已经在一起五年了，从大岛高中毕业后，两人去了同一座城市的两个相邻的学校，在这间小屋里又过了四年。

临近毕业，李昀锐需要去另一个校区做数据统计，城市太大，只能暂时搬出他们的小家，工作日就在老校区的宿舍里凑合，周末回到这里，李昀锐才感觉回了家。

翟潇闻最近也保研成功了，俩人那时在屋子里没日没夜的学习，李昀锐在沙发上睡着了，半夜惊醒还看见翟潇闻摘掉眼镜，用力揉着眼睛。

李昀锐把烦闷和垃圾一起利落的丢进垃圾桶，耸耸肩，夜里的寒意袭来。

李昀锐赶到他们聚会的地方，在门口就听到了翟潇闻扯着嗓子故意用不成调的声音唱着情深深雨蒙蒙。

推开门，还没来得及跟瘫坐的学长打招呼，一个身影精准地嵌入了他的怀抱。李昀锐闻到了淡淡的酒味，捧着翟潇闻的脸一看，翟潇闻已经醉的满脸通红。

不过，比起醉酒的翟潇闻，李昀锐更在意的是翟潇闻现在的装扮。

翟潇闻的背上披着的亚麻色假发微卷，白色的卫衣是他上次新买的拍照发给他的那件，身上的背带裤应该是女生的宽松款，被高个儿的翟潇闻穿成了九分。

脸红红的不只是因为喝了酒，还因为扫在颧骨的腮红，眼影让眼角粉的像要哭的样子，嘴唇上也没有被遗忘地抹了唇蜜，亮晶晶的，整个人看上去不像是喝醉了，反而像是上次被李昀锐欺负狠了的样子。

李昀锐喉头动了动，翟潇闻被捧着脸反而有些不舒服，扭扭头，双手环住了李昀锐的脖子，撒着娇要回家。

翟潇闻总是这样，做错了事情就搂着他的手，李昀锐在气头上就不爱说话，一开始李昀锐完全拿他没办法，到后来也能硬着脾气不理翟潇闻的假哭。

翟潇闻生气的时候李昀锐一步一跟地站在他身后，讨好的话说了对气头上的翟潇闻没有作用，等到翟潇闻愿意转过身狠狠地拍他，就证明他已经消气了。

“小林，你还生气吗？”翟潇闻见李昀锐不言语，眼眶像是真的红了，李昀锐只好搂紧了他，哄着没有没有。

上一次他们生气是因为什么？因为李昀锐翻乱了翟潇闻兴致勃勃整理好的衣柜？还是因为翟潇闻删除了李昀锐的统计数据？

李昀锐不再想，背着翟潇闻向家走去。翟潇闻像是要到了心爱玩具的不再哭闹的孩子，在李昀锐宽阔的背上安静又绵长地呼吸，环住李昀锐的手时不时扣弄一下毛衣上的花纹，假发垂下，和吐息一起挠得李昀锐的脸颊和心痒痒的。

翟潇闻上一次喝醉还是几年前，李昀锐的课题组有一位严肃且寡言的学姐，李昀锐的数据总是在她那里无法过关。李昀锐不擅长讲述自己，拧着性子一遍一遍重新统计那一组数据，可是学姐像是更不满意。

但是课题组聚餐，天天嘲笑李昀锐的黑眼圈的翟潇闻却喝醉了，回家路上，趴在李昀锐的背上，偷偷告诉他，学姐并不是想为难他，只是你的算法虽然熟练但是已经过时且没有效率了。

这是李昀锐自己永远无法向学姐问出口的问题，可是望着翟潇闻带着酒气的笑，李昀锐更心疼翟潇闻。

打开家门，在黑暗中，翟潇闻扯着李昀锐的衣领就吻了过来。唇齿交缠间，李昀锐抱着翟潇闻双脚微微离地，不忘顺手打开了热水

干嘛对我这么好，翟潇闻心中叹息，勾着准备起身的李昀锐不放“小林，再亲亲我嘛”

李昀锐帮他脱掉脚上的鞋，捏捏有些冰凉的脚掌，安抚地吻了吻翟潇闻嘟起的唇，伸手打开了房间的空调，摸摸床上的被子，叹了口气，翟潇闻一个人怎么照顾自己的，被子还这么薄。

翟潇闻到了冬天就容易感冒，入冬后李昀锐总对气温的降低无比敏感，用电话指挥着，把翟潇闻包的严严实实的。

某一年的冬天，李昀锐通宵忙完手里的报告，看着窗外的初雪，给翟潇闻打去一个电话，翟潇闻却用了变声器，还言之凿凿说要有恐怖气氛。如果不是李昀锐听出了压抑的咳嗽，赶到宿舍，看着昏睡的翟潇闻还有他手里握着的止咳露，第一次向翟潇闻生那么大的气，将烧的迷糊了的翟潇闻拽去医院。

翟潇闻好转后，李昀锐整整一周没有理他，再一次出现在翟潇闻面前也都冷着脸，二话不说地拉着他的手，也不理会翟潇闻一路的撒娇，打开了一间小小公寓的门，然后就住了四年。

李昀锐感觉空气都要燃烧一般的热，脱掉了上衣，却不忘将翟潇闻裹进被子里，即使翟潇闻情潮汹涌，身上起了一层腻腻的薄汗。

翟潇闻不说话，只是红着眼睛一瞬不眨地望着他，松松扯着李昀锐手臂的手来回地抚摸，假发因为汗珠黏在了他的脸颊上，绮丽又魅惑的花纹。

喝醉了的翟潇闻坦率又纯情，像毒药对李昀锐有着致命的吸引力。李昀锐可以说是迫切地吻上了翟潇闻，像是枯木逢春。

其实李昀锐早就忘了翟潇闻嘴里嘟囔的生气是什么时候哪一次，但是他很享受翟潇闻的讨好。

翟潇闻的双腿也因为穿的单薄有些凉凉的，被剥下薄薄的布料时抖了抖，又很快被李昀锐滚烫的手握住脚踝，熟练地向腘窝一路揉捏，又路过腘窝，滑向更深地深处。

指尖揉弄着不受控制流出体液的小孔，带着湿意划过茎体，翟潇闻的腰不自觉的向上挺了挺，双唇间发出模糊的叹息又交还给了李昀锐。

会阴被轻轻搔过带来的尖锐快感，在密集的轻吻和紧贴的肌肤带来的轻微窒息与眩晕感中无限地放大。翟潇闻不老实地抬起不被李昀锐掌控的腿，微微曲起，感受足底李昀锐紧绷的肌肉随着他急切的吐息在起伏，足尖在路过腹股沟时轻轻弯曲，感受李昀锐的颤抖，又向更中间的地方进发——

毕竟，不是只有李昀锐了解翟潇闻。

下一秒，翟潇闻的喉结被惩罚性地叼住，又不敢用力地轻轻吸吮，留下恶劣的吻痕。

翟潇闻仰头，睁着眼睛却仿佛看不清李昀锐的下颌，他不喜欢这种感觉。双手从攀附在李昀锐的双肩变为扣住李昀锐的后颈，拉向他的方向。

李昀锐的耳朵被蹭得痒痒的，翟潇闻也许是害羞，也许是对身下小心探入的指尖的恐惧，在这种时候，只敢轻轻用气音，带着得意也带着满足，叹出一句

“You must love me”

身下的手指猛得进入了一个指节，正好按在那片要命的区域，下身猛得颤抖了一下，直直拍打在腹部，分泌出更多的液体和汗水一起积成了浅浅的水洼。

胸前的小粒被不自觉反弓的翟潇闻送到了李昀锐唇边，敏感地挺立起来。另一只手抚摸着翟潇闻的侧腹部的敏感带，翟潇闻想要逃，却发觉自己早早失去了身体的控制权。

翟潇闻仰起脖颈，奋力地在情欲的热潮里汲取凉意，双手不自觉地在李昀锐的脊背上划下红痕。

翟潇闻从前总咬着唇，不肯发出声音来，逗弄得急了就扯住李昀锐，将难耐化成李昀锐皮肤上的星星点点。喝醉了却毫不吝啬地发出粘糊的呻吟，像是被顺毛的猫。

在体内作乱的手指又增加，翟潇闻从鼻腔长长地“嗯——”出声，一直徘徊在李昀锐肩臂的手收紧，眉头微皱地红着眼，雾蒙蒙地看他。

李昀锐的心头胀满，动作却越发的放肆，一只手毫不节制地在翟潇闻的身下进出，甬道内如同皱起的天鹅绒，丝滑而紧致，他贪恋这样的手感，更贪恋此刻的翟潇闻。

翟潇闻不自觉地将腰拱成了桥，被怕他腰伤到的李昀锐迅速垫了个枕头，翟潇闻的腹部一塌糊涂，溢出的体液在雪白柔软的腹部画着意味不明淫靡的花纹。

翟潇闻仰着头，感下身像是泡在温水里一般，而快感有如尖锐的刀，顺着脊椎划过，又像烟花一般炸开，震颤灼烧着每一根神经。暖黄的灯光越来越模糊，眼前和大脑一片空白，他的呼吸越来越急促，最终发出一声尖锐的呻吟，被咬碎在两人相交的唇齿间，腹部的白色液体被磨蹭得两人的腹部都粘粘的。

今天的李昀锐不想温柔地等翟潇闻平复，他恨不得将翟潇闻的每一寸都打上自己的烙印，翟潇闻的腿根还在一阵阵地发麻，更加火热的器物缓慢又坚定地推了进去。

翟潇闻却的眼泪不受控地流下，然后淹没进了长长的假发中，李昀锐抓住了欺负他的机会，伏在他的身上，下身毫不留情地持续挺动没有章法，一手揽着翟潇闻的腰不断揉捏，留下掌印，一只手捻起一撮假发，逗弄不堪一击的乳孔。

不知道是因为醉了还是坚挺与内壁的摩擦，翟潇闻停止了思考，带着哭腔，央求又撒娇“小林，不生气了好不好”

李昀锐忍住体内如洪流的冲动，缓下动作，温柔地拭去眼角的闪烁。

翟潇闻生气李昀锐将他准备熬夜学习的咖啡换成了牛奶，生气李昀锐隐藏着的不听劝的脾气；而李昀锐生气翟潇闻将所有情绪藏在欢乐之下，生气他不好好照顾自己。

翟潇闻说的生气，不是生气

他想说的是，李昀锐，接受这样不太完美的我好不好，不要离开我好不好。

他们总以为自己在看着对方的背影，但他们其实一直并肩而行。

此时他们的眼里都有笑，不需要更多的言语，只需要更加亲密的贴紧。

李昀锐扣着翟潇闻的后脑微微抬起，轻柔的吻落在眼角眉梢，下身却极度控制欲地把玩着他早已湿透的茎体，用拇指恶劣地堵住小孔，体内的动作幅度加大，水声和肉体拍击的声响和翟潇闻陡然拔高的呻吟飘散在空气里。

翟潇闻觉得自己要疯了，身体到心理得到的满足将他逐渐送向顶端，李昀锐的每一次进出都狡猾地碾过最脆弱的地方，泥泞不堪的穴道不受控地疯狂吸吮，带起李昀锐粗重的呼吸喷洒在颈窝。

甘美的快感不断在体内积蓄，和翟潇闻眼底的泪珠一起馈堤，已经舒服到无法思考的程度。李昀锐扣紧了翟潇闻拱起想要逃离的腰，在他的凸起的锁骨上留下重重的咬痕，体内被浇灌的感觉又将翟潇闻送上了新的巅峰。

他们紧紧相拥，呼吸同调，李昀锐听到了翟潇闻鼓动的心跳，将手臂收的更紧。

小小的公寓，滴水的水龙头，狭窄的浴室，却住着这一瞬间世界上最幸福的一对。

他们还会有更多的以后。


End file.
